Forest Fires
by The13teenthWriter
Summary: After Mike makes a stupid decision during a nighlok attack, Jayden decided that it was about time he correct Mike's inmature behavior. Contains D/s relationship, spanking, and slash. Rating may change to M later on.


**A/N: Hello everyone! I've decided to have another go at creating a story, even though I never finished my Warriors story. Although the story follows the plotline from the show there are many scenes here that happens way different than in the episodes.**

 **Also a reminder that this story contains: D/s, spanking, and other things between two guys, so if this stuff offends you I advise to press the back button.**

* * *

"We have decided that the Beetle Disk shall go to Mia."

The smirk that was plastered on Mike's face instantly fell as he watched Ji hold out the Beetle Disk towards the pink ranger, his eyes never leaving the orange disk as he watched the pink ranger grab it with a surprised, but pleased smile. He could feel Emily's sympathetic gaze on him, as he glared down at his balled up fist and it only fueled the rage that was building inside him.

Mike just sat there as the other teammates went to congratulate Mia and Kevin for receiving the disks, but the only thing he was able to offer the two was a tight smile before he abruptly stood up and began to head out the meeting room, earning confused looks from the rest of the team. He froze as he felt a hand clasp onto one of his shoulders and his breath hitched as he turned to see that it was Jayden.

"Hey what's wrong?" The red ranger asked, concern filled in his green eyes. Mike tensed at the other male's touch and he felt his face heat up when he realized he was staring at Jayden's face. He looked away, hoping that Jayden hadn't caught his blush. His eyes then narrowed as he realized that Jayden had to be the one who discussed the new owners of the Disks with Ji. He felt the anger that had subdue for the moment flared up again and he nowed fixed his glare on the older teen.

"Don't worry about it." He said through gritted teeth as he shook Jayden's hand off his shoulder before continuing his way out the room, catching Jayden reaching out to him again from the corner of his eye.

"Don't touch me." He snapped at him, feeling a small twinge of guilt when he saw Jayden recoil back in shock, but he wasn't about to apologize to him. He could feel the confused and startled stares from the other team members in the room on him and he directed his glare over to them. "What the hell are you guys looking at?"

Emily had flinched from the harshness of his tone and Mia had seated next to the blonde to put an arm around her shoulders in comfort, staring at Mike with wide eyes. Kevin shot his own glare at the green ranger and opened his mouth to give Mike a piece of his mind, but Ji beat him to it.

"That's enough Mike." His mentor said sternly as he moved to stand beside a still shocked Jayden, giving Mike a hard stare. "This is not how a samurai acts."

Mike rolled his eyes as he muttered a "whatever" and shouldered his way past the two men and stomped towards his bedroom down the hall, slamming the door shut behind him.

"I never saw him act like that before." Emily piped up quietly after a minute or two of uncomfortable silence among them. "I wondered what got him so mad." She looked at Mia and then turned to Kevin, earning a shrug from the pair as if they couldn't answer the question either.

"I think I know why Mike behaved like this." Ji said as he exchanged a glance with Jayden, the red ranger thinking the same thing he was thinking. He then straightened up and looked over towards the other three rangers. "Hopefully Mike will calm down after some time to himself, in the meantime you should all go ahead and train." He instructed, giving them a quick nod before disappearing to go do who knows what.

"Well you heard him, we need to go train." Jayden said when no one has gotten up yet, still mostly likely a little shaken by what has happened. He made a mental note to himself to talk to Mike, but that would have to wait till another time. "Kevin you'll spar with me, while Mia and Emily go against each other. We'll switch partners later on." He ordered as he lead them out into the training area.

Mike had been lounging on his bed, the thin walls of the Shiba house allowing him to listen in on their conversation about him. He huffed and turned over to his side, staring thoughtfully at the green wall beside his bed. "I'll show them all that I have what it takes to wield that disk." He said determinedly to himself as he closed his eyes for a snooze. He'll show them all indeed.

* * *

 **The chapter wasn't as long as I hoped it would be, but I'm still proud of it nonetheless ^^ Hoped you all enjoyed it!**

 **I'm also up for any ideas you guys have for the story ouo**

 **QOTD: Who is your favorite ranger from PRS and why?**


End file.
